


What Just Happened?

by allielee2014



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Plear joins our oceanic survivors. This follows an episode by episode format, some missing, some extra chapters. Not everything is going to be exactly as it was in the show, some things are going to be changed and tweaked. Mainly follows Olivia and her relationships with everyone on the island. Especially with a certain handsome, dark eyed, former tourturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open, rapidly, she was instinctively on edge. Where was she? What had just happened? Was she okay? Of course she had to be okay, she thought, she had to be in order to think all these things. Despite her jumbled thoughts, the woman allowed herself a deep breath, and then finally noticed her surroundings.

The earth beneath her back was hard as rock, unbending with her weight. She moved her fingers, which allowed for the thick soil to slip between her fingers. Above her was a sea of green, once she was focused enough, she recognized as the canopy of treetops. There were several large boulders around her, and she was alone. Suddenly, she felt her heart start to race. Where was she? She had been on Oceanic Flight 815, Australia to California. She had been in Australia for Mandy. The flight to California was to take her home, then they'd hit a rough patch and the plane-

It hit her. Flight 815 had been going down, they knew they were going to crash, and her fellow passengers had tried to do whatever they could to protect their own.

There had to be more people around here. Her thoughts were confirmed when shrill cries came from not too far off in the distance. 

She snapped her body up instantly, screeches of pain and terror were nothing new to her, nor did she consider them bad. They meant life, something she could try to save.

The young woman only had to walk about 100 feet through the mass of trees before she happened upon it. There it was, what remained of the plane. Around it, people were running, screaming, passed out, impaired, and mostly terrified. 

"Hey." A voice from beside her moaned. She looked to her right. A man, dark hair, the same complexion as her own was on the ground. "My name is Jack Shepard, I'm a surgeon. I need you to pull me up, then listen to me. You see all these people," he motioned toward the sandy beach in front of them,The woman nodded, "they need us. I'll tell you what to do, I just can't do it alone-"

"My name is Olivia Plear. I'm a nurse." She extended her hand.

The man's eyes lit up. "Fantastic, then you won't need so much direction."

"Good you're not one of those." She scoffed. Jack looked at her, puzzled. "A doctor who thinks of nurses as his peasants." 

Jack smiled, unsure of how to take the comment. "Absolutely not, you guys do so much." He glanced toward the beach,

"You seem like an alright guy. How about we save some people and talk later?" Olivia asked, pushing some dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Great plan." Jack agreed. "You take the left side of the plane, I'll take the right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"What's your name?" Olivia asked a man, tall, heavyset, certainly attractive.

"Hugo, call me-"

"Sir, what about you girl? What's her name? How far along is she? Does she have any prior conditions?" Olivia did her best to keep her professional voice. The man looked confused,

"Her... I don't know? I just met her," he screamed to be heard over all the noise on the beach combined with the engines on the plane, "some doctor dude just told me to stay with her."

"Thank you!" Olivia said, "you okay?" He nodded, and she moved on to the blonde beside him. 

"My name's Claire!" The pregnant woman screamed, " I'm 8 months pregnant, probably a little more, and no I don't have any preexisting conditions!"

"Okay good," Olivia scanned the beach quickly. "Claire, Hugo, I want you guys to go way over there," she motioned toward the jungle, "and stay there until Jack or I pronounce it safe!"

"Jack?" The tall guy was puzzled,

"The doctor dude!" 

He gave Olivia a thumbs up, and grabbed Claire's arm. Olivia sighed with relief, two people were okay. Plus the other three who she had tended to. That made 5, five more survivors. 

Olivia saw a blonde man, disoriented, stumbling around. She decided to go to him next, "Sir, are you okay?" He looked at her, no response. "Are you drunk?" She felt the need to ask. "Are you high?" Again, no real answer. She knew he was, indeed, high, she'd had her share of dealing with people like him, "listen to me, Sir, stay as far away from the wreckage as you can." She spoke loudly and slowly, "go to the jungle, I'll get you when it's safe!" 

After about an hour, it seemed like those who could been saved, had been. "Jack," Olivia walked up to him, "my side is safe. There are about 20 I was able to save. What about you?"

"About the same." 

"Why do you seem down about it?" Olivia asked, "that's 20 people that might not have made it without you." 

Jack scoffed, "you sound like Loretta." 

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry, she's a nurse that works in the OR with me. She's always telling me things like that." 

Olivia kicked the sand. The rock she sat on was not the most comfortable seat in the world, but as she looked around, she felt at peace in the oddest way. She had just lived through a plane crash, she had just saved about 20 people. Now it was time for realty to hit her. She had survived a plane crash.  
She was trapped in a deserted island with about 40 random other strangers and a golden lab. 

She was glad when a loud voice call out, "okay, let's clean up this beach." She turned her head upward to see Jack had been the one that had spoken. "Then we can take a tally of how many of us there are." Olivia smiled, she could tell he was a doctor in the way that he spoke to this group. 

"Why should we listen to you?" Another man challenged, half stumbling around the edge of the line where the beach met the jungle. 

"I'm a doctor." Jack's argument made Olivia smile again, it wasn't the best reasoning, but she supposed it was better than any reason she could've given them. On the other hand, maybe she had been wrong about Jack, maybe he was one of those egotistical doctors. 

"I'm not saying you have to listen to me because of that. All I mean is that we don't know how long we'll be here for. It probably isn't a bad idea to clean the place up and start making camps, or at least a fire." Jack explained, Olivia figured that Jack had realized his little sarcastic comment may have just made him the ass of the group. 

Okay, Olivia decided, Jack certainly wasn't an egotistical doctor. He was, however, a confused man with a good heart.

"It's not a bad idea," the man-Hugo- from earlier spoke up, "then after the beach is all cleaned, maybe we should make a huge fire and get to know each other... Like doctor dude said, there's no telling how long we'll be stranded here."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize this first chapter is so short,  
> I promise you they will get longer. Hope you enjoyed it though :)


End file.
